Prophétie
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Et si Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Griffondor et Helga Poufsouffle étaient frères et soeurs...
1. Prologue

En réponse au défi par tirage au sort d'Ange Phoenix sur le forum la gazette des bonbons aux citrons, je dois faire une histoire ayant pour thème : "Et si les quatre fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard étaient frères et soeurs".J'ai décidé de commencer par un petit ( très très très petit XD ) prologue tiré de la scène du deuxième film, où Minerva explique à ses élèves l'origine de la chambre des secrets. Soyez indulgent, ce thème est genre méga dur...à côté Draco est une fille et Harry Potter est gay, c'est du pipi de chat, y'a pas de justice !

* * *

Mention spéciale à la bêta de cette histoire, Chambre 313, qui a la patience de relire et corriger mes chapitres alors merci beaucoup !

* * *

L'ensemble des regards étaient tournés vers Minerva qui suspendit son geste. Il était inutile de continuer le cours dans cette agitation. Elle pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de chacun de ses élèves, une peur compréhensible.

L'expression inquiète de leur professeur ne rassura d'ailleurs pas les élèves qui échangèrent des regards apeurés. Ils attendaient une explication qui ne vint pas, l'enseignante était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt ils riaient avec insouciance en regardant l'étrange verre à pied poilu qui avait remplacé Croûtard sur le pupitre de Ron. Hermione se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir parlé de la chambre des secrets, elle n'avait jamais voulu que sa directrice de maison soit aussi bouleversée.

Les récents événements étaient précisément ce que Minerva redoutait quand, des dizaines années plus tôt, à son arrivé à Poudlard, elle avait interrogé Albus sur la chambre des secrets. Il y avait tant d'histoires sur les quatre fondateurs, et pourtant ce que lui avait révélé Albus Dumbledore ce soir-là était bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ou imaginer...


	2. La prophétie

Année 864

La jeune femme immobile à l'entrée de l'immense chambre retint ses sanglots. Elle refusait que la dernière image que ses enfants aient d'elle soit celle d'une femme abattue par la tristesse. Une larme traversa les barrières érigées par ses cils… À quoi bon, de toute façon, à leurs âges ils ne se souviendraient probablement pas d'elle. La poigne rassurante de son mari se serra autour de sa taille.

« Ne pleure pas. C'est inutile. »

L'absence de réconfort dans ses paroles la fit pleurer davantage. Il regarda d'un air grave les quatre berceaux alignés.

« Nous ne pouvons rien y faire Alegria, la prophétie doit se réaliser.

\- Je sais mais pourquoi cette prophétie doit être si cruelle, ce sont mes enfants.

\- Des enfants promis à un destin bien plus grand que le nôtre !

\- Et si la prophétie était fausse ! » lança Alegria, les yeux humides et pleins d'espoir.

L'expression de son mari se fit plus dure.

« Le clairvoyant ne se trompe jamais et tu le sais ! »

La jeune mère baissa les yeux, abattue.

« Écoute-moi, femme. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et attendit qu'elle le regarde.

« Ils auront une vie bien meilleure que celle que nous pouvons leur offrir ! N'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus ! »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, cela ne l'apaisait qu'à peine…

« Ils arrivent. »

Le cœur de la pauvre femme arrêta de battre, elle se dirigea vers le premier berceau. Son mari fit entrer une femme portant une immense cape verte.

Ne cessant de pleurer, Alegria plongea ses bras dans le berceau pour soulever délicatement son premier fils. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur, les lèvres posées sur son front.

« Mon petit Salazar, soit déterminé, ingénieux, et ne laisse aucune règle te dicter la conduite que tu dois adopter ! »

Elle détourna son regard au moment de tendre l'enfant à cette parfaite inconnue qui se présentait. Son mari juste derrière hocha la tête pour la soutenir. Tenant à présent l'enfant, la femme à la cape vertes'inclina devant Alegria avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot, l'enfant dissimulé dans sa cape.

Alegria avança jusqu'au berceau de son deuxième fils. Cette fois, ce fut un gobelin qui avança, les yeux d'un rouge insolent. Il laissa la jeune mère parler une dernière fois au creux de l'oreille de l'enfant.

« Mon beau Godric, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ton chemin, sois courageux, et fort ! Alors rien ne te résistera jamais ! »

Elle embrassa le front du nourrisson et se baissa pour le donner au gobelin.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa première fille. Alegria berça quelques minutes l'enfant avant de caresser sa main en lui disant au revoir.

« Ma douce Helga, soit honnête, loyale et travailleuse et un jour ils sauront tous reconnaître ta bonté et ta grandeur d'âme. »

Une femme richement vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'une cape couleur or accueillit contre elle l'enfant d'Alegria. Son regard semblait compréhensif, elle adressa un sourire à la jeune femme pour la rassurer avant de s'éloigner. Regardant les trois berceaux vide, Alegria, qui tenait bon jusqu'ici n'arriva pas à prendre son dernier enfant. Son mari l'embrassa doucement et l'écarta pour prendre la relève. Il prit dans ses bras sa dernière fille qui lui semblait si petite tout à coup. En serra la mâchoire, il la tourna vers sa mère qui l'embrassa. Il le fit à son tour en parlant :

« Rowena soit intelligente, et créative dans ce monde qui aura plus que tout besoin de ta sagesse! »

Il tendit son enfant à l'homme qui se présenta devant lui, tout de bronze et de bleu vêtu.

Ne voulant regarder l'inconnu partir avec sa fille, il se détourna et serra contre lui sa femme qui n'était plus que sanglots et cris. Devant être fort pour eux deux, il s'interdit de pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et se convainquit qu'ils avaient bien agi. Ses enfants deviendront les mécènes d'un nouveau monde, bien meilleur que celui-ci.


	3. Le peuple des gobelins

Merci Nesache, bah tant mieux si ça se voit pas mais je t'assure que je galère bien !

Neko Kirei l'emotive, oh mais non ne pleure pas...( mince ce chapitre n'est pas très gai non plus...XD) (note pour moi même : faire des chapitres joyeux!)

Merci Lovelylove2016, voilà la (petite) suite !

* * *

 _15 ans plus tard_

* * *

L'odeur dans l'air était principalement celle de l'humidité. Les landes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue n'étaient que poussière et la chaleur environnante floutait l'horizon. Godric porta sa main à son front, essayant de se protéger des rayons aveuglants du soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin ?! »

Se retournant, Godric baissa les yeux vers son précepteur, Kaez Multifeet. Le jeune garçon avait beau n'avoir que quinze ans, il surplombait déjà largement le petit gobelin en taille.

« Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi à la forge ?

\- Et alors ?! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de regarder le paysage ! »

Godric ne prit pas la peine de répondre, laissant Kaez jurer entre ses dents en gobelbabil. Il avait l'habitude de ce langage depuis son plus jeune âge, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il trouvait les sons produits par les gobelins mélodieux.

« Tu as déjà quitté les landes sauvages ? demanda Godric calmement. »

Kaez, devenant soudain silencieux, détailla Godric. Forgé par le labeur, le garçon avait déjà une stature impressionnante pour un humain de son âge. Il avait toutes les qualités pour devenir un bon gobelin d'une certaine façon.

Si ce n'est que depuis qu'il marchait et parlait, Godric ne rêvait que d'aventures. Un peuple ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait découvrir le monde. Kaez avait pensé au début que ça lui passerait mais ça, c'était il y a déjà 6 ans….

« Pourquoi faire ?! lâcha le gobelin de sa voix grave, les yeux plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu n'as jamais été curieux de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière les landes, tu n'as jamais voulu rencontrer d'autres peuples…Je ne suis pas un gobelin Kaez...Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour je pourrais retrouver mon véritable peuple, retrouver mes origines…

\- Tu rêves gamin, et ce n'est pas les rêves qui nourrissent. Va plutôt chercher des racines et des champignons pour le dîner. »

Sans autre mot, Kaez s'éloigna, toujours en jurant. Godric le suivit du regard et regarda le village qui s'étendait devant lui, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Les solides maisons en pierre et en bois se chevauchaient, formant un rond parfait perdu dans la chaleur des landes.

La vie était simple et monotone ici. Godric effectuait chaque jour les mêmes tâches, tel un bon gobelin. Il aidait à la forge, à la construction du village ou encore à la chasse et à la recherche de nourriture.

En soupirant il resserra les brassards de cuir rouge qu'il portait sur les avants bras, et ajusta le petit sac en toile noir qu'il portait en bandoulière. Au moins, quand il devait aller chercher de la nourriture seul, il pouvait se promener en laissant libre cours à son imagination.

Condamné dans cet endroit il n'avait que ça pour s'échapper un peu.


	4. Chez les Poufsouffle

Merci Lovelylove2016, voilà la suite !

* * *

« Helga ! »

La jeune fille dans sa chambre tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, Aria sa jeune sœur courait dans l'immense propriété bordant le manoir des Poufsouffle. Sous le soleil éclatant, la grande robe d'Aria brillait de mille feux et le vert de la pelouse était semblable au vert de l'émeraude.

« Viens t'amuser avec moi ! »

La petite fille de 10 ans ne l'attendit pas et disparut dans l'immense labyrinthe qui marquait la limite de la propriété.

Respirant l'air chaud et humide, Helga regarda les plaines luxuriantes du vallon. Le paysage était aussi vert que la pelouse…

Elle grimaça légèrement en décidant qu'elle détestait cette couleur, le jaune du soleil était bien plus pétillant et chaud !

Les rires lointains d'Aria portés par le vent arrivèrent jusqu'à Helga qui eut un léger sourire.

Elle aimait sincèrement sa sœur, mais courir dehors et se perdre dans le labyrinthe n'était pas son activité favorite.

Fermant la fenêtre de sa chambre Helga quitta prudemment la pièce pour parcourir l'interminable couloir qui traversait le deuxième étage de la propriété. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'immense escalier circulaire et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde en tendant l'oreille.

Elle n'entendit pas les talons de sa mère claquer sur le carrelage, ni la voix grave de son père.

Après une dernière hésitation, Helga descendit rapidement en vérifiant encore une fois que la voie était libre pour se précipiter dans la cuisine, à l'arrière de la maison. Il y régnait une chaleur plus sourde encore que celle de l'extérieur, à cause des gros fourneaux. De dos, elle distingua Tinga, l'unique elfe de maison du manoir. La petite elfe claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte en fonte du fourneau. Fasciné Helga regarda les morceaux de bois tournoyer dans la pièce avant de foncer les uns après les autres dans les flammes. La porte se referma soudain, Helga sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tinga

« Madame ne doit pas être là ! Madame est imprudente !

\- Ne te fatigue pas…mes parents ne sont pas là. »

Les yeux de l'elfe se rétrécirent, signe que la petite créature essayait de savoir si c'était la vérité ou non. Après un interminable silence, Tinga afficha un sourire et ses grands yeux brillèrent.

« Tu veux m'aider à préparer un gâteau pour cet après-midi ? »

Helga sourit immédiatement en enfilant un petit tablier.

« Prépare une pâte à tarte, veux-tu ? »

Sortant sa baguette de ses robes, Helga fit virevolter jusqu'à l'épaisse table en bois, l'ensembledes ingrédients. Encore un peu maladroite dans sa magie, elle faillit renverser la farine et Tinga eut juste le temps de disparaître avant qu'un œuf ne s'écrase sur le sol, là où elle se tenait. Apparaissant sur la table, devant Helga, l'elfe secoua la tête de désespoir alors que la jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire. Les aliments s'animèrent quelques secondes plus tard, atterrissant dans un gros saladier pendant qu'Helga cassait les œufs et que Tinga mélangeait l'ensemble avec une grosse cuillère en bois. De la farine partout sur elle, la jeune fille était satisfaite, avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

« Et maintenant que puis-je faire ?

\- Va dans les vergers juste derrière pour chercher des poires. »

La jeune fille emprunta la lourde porte en bois au fond des cuisines, donnant sur l'arrière du manoir. Elle chercha Aria des yeux, sans la voir. Frottant ses mains sur son tablier, Helga se dirigea vers le verger avant d'être heurtée de plein fouet par une petite tête blonde.

« J'ai gagné ! cria la petite fille

La jolie robe blanche d'Aria était à présent couverte de terre, Helga se mit à rire.

\- Tu tombes bien toi, viens m'aider !

\- Et après on jouera ensemble dans le labyrinthe ? »

En soupirant l'aînée finit par hocher la tête. La minute suivante, Aria, assise dans l'herbe, regardait Helga sortir sa baguette

« Est-ce que je dois me mettre à l'abri ? se moqua la petite fille. »

Helga lui jeta un regard noir, avant d'agiter sa baguette dans les airs. Les poires ne bougèrent même pas, si ce n'est à cause du léger vent chaud.

\- Je suis maudite, râla Helga en recommençant. »

Cette fois-ci, une poire bougea légèrement mais resta résolument accrochée à la branche.

« Hé, regarde Helga, moi j'en ai une ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers sa sœur, grimpée sur l'un des poiriers et agitant le fruit désiré d'un air victorieux.

Poussant un soupir déchirant Helga rejoignit sa sœur. Elles retournèrent ensuite ensemble à la cuisine, mais Helga n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa tarte qu'elle entendit ses parents rentrer.

Elle échangea un regard avec sa sœur, la cuisine c'était un secret entres elles. Helga enleva rapidement son tablier et suivit Aria jusqu'au Hall d'entrée pour se planter là et les attendre avec toute l'innocence du monde. En entrant, leurs parents les dévisagèrent et Aria sauta dans les bras de leur père. Leur mère grommela quelque chose avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Helga baissa les yeux sachant qu'elle devait encore avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher. Leur père lui se met à rire et se pencha vers Helga pour lui murmurer :

« Tu as de la farine sur le nez. »


	5. Les marécages des Serpentard

Glissant avec agilité entre les hautes herbes, Athéris rejoignit son jeune maître. Salazar frissonna en sentant les froides écailles contre sa peau. Il resta pourtant parfaitement immobile, laissant cette dernière s'enrouler autour de son cou lentement.

La vipère, d'un vert insolent, jurait avec l'ensemble du paysage où régnaient la boue et les mauvaises herbes jaunes.

Cependant, en dépit de la proximité peu avantageuse des marécages, les terres des Serpentard étaient immenses et un magnifique château y trônait fièrement. Magnifique, c'est ainsi que le jeune Salazar le voyait.

Pourtant, selon son père, la jalousie amenait les gens à le trouver plus sordide et effrayant que beau.

Non, la seule chose que Salazar ne supportait pas ici, c'était l'odeur. Les marécages dégageaient en permanence une odeur étrange qui, mélangée à la chaleur de l'air ambiante, ressemblait à la fragrance métallique du sang.

Il pouvait ainsi facilement comprendre que les gens du village répandaient sans cesse des histoires sur le château. Salazar avait même déjà entendu une conversation entre les domestiques où il était au centre des rumeurs.

Là encore, il comprenait assez facilement, livré à lui-même depuis son plus jeune âge, le garçon était devenu solitaire, ne tolérant que la présence de sa vipère Athéris. Il aimait lui parler, et considérait qu'elle était de bien meilleure compagnie que les humains.

Les autres enfants du village lui avaient d'ailleurs trouvé un surnom à cause de ça : « langue de serpent ».

Son apparence n'améliorait pas les choses, il avait des cheveux raides, noirs, plaqués sur la tête, des yeux aussi sombres et, contrastant avec l'ensemble, un teint très blanc.

Athéris émit un petit sifflement.

« Oui je sais que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, murmura le garçon en levant les yeux vers le ciel. »

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il fallait rentrer.

Connaissant les marécages par cœur, Salazar savait parfaitement où mettre les pieds sans risquer de s'enfoncer dans la boue.

Il rejoignit rapidement le château en passant par une porte dissimulée.

L'air à l'intérieur du château était chargé par l'odeur de la cire et de la poussière. Salazar traversa les cachots et remonta vers le hall.

Son père l'y attendait.

« Tu es enfin là Salazar !

\- Pardonnez-moi, père.

\- Peu importe ! Les règles je te prie ! »

Le garçon baissa les yeux en énumérant :

« Ne pas oublier de fermer toutes les portes et rester dans sa chambre, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Son père le toisa silencieusement avant de hocher la tête. Il passa à côté de l'enfant pour marcher rapidement vers les cachots. Salazar dut courir pour le suivre. L'homme ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant une grosse porte en bois. Salazar l'ouvrit pour laisser son père y entrer et le suivit.

« N'oublie aucune chaîne !

\- Oui, père. »

Le garçon tira comme il put sur la première chaîne, accrochée au mur en pierre et à laquelle était fixé le plus grand des anneaux.

Son père se tenait au milieu de la petite cellule, à genoux. Salazar ouvrit l'anneau et le referma autour du cou de son père. Il réitéra ce geste quatre fois avec les autres chaînes possédant un anneau plus petit destiné aux poignets et chevilles de son père. Une fois fait, il regarda son père, attendant son accord.

« Répète les règles !

\- Ne pas oublier de fermer toutes les portes et rester dans sa chambre quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Encore !

\- Ne pas oublier de fermer toutes les portes et rester dans sa chambre, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Au bout d'un long silence, il hocha la tête.

« Vas-y, fils ! »

Salazar hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, refermant la lourde porte en bois et enclenchant le verrou. Il fit la même chose avec la porte des cachots, ainsi que toutes les autres portes séparant les cachots de sa chambre, située au sommet de la tour sud. Athéris se déroula de son maître pour se balader dans la pièce. Salazar se changea avant de s'installer au bord de sa fenêtre, regardant la pleine lune apparaître doucement alors que le ciel se teintait d'un bleu plus sombre. Il faisait à peine nuit quand les premiers hurlements retentirent et firent trembler la pierre.


	6. Le peuple des grands elfes

Merci Chambre 313 pour tes reviews, oui ne t'inquiète pas j'expliquerai tout plus tard^^

* * *

La préparation de chaque teinte était toujours fastidieuse…Rowena repoussa l'une des mèches de ses cheveux noirs pour continuer à écraser les graines grâce au pilon. Avec suffisamment de patience, elle devrait bientôt en obtenir une pâte rouge qui serait parfaite pour faire les cheveux rouges de son modèle.

« Tu penses que ce sera encore long ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers l'elfe Aegnor qui portait bien son nom, puisqu'en elfique cela signifiait feu, à l'image de la longue chevelure rouge insolente qu'il arborait.

Ce portrait était très important pour lui parce qu'il rejoindrait la longue série de ceux de ses ancêtres, tous réalisés à la suite de l'accession au rang de guerrier elfique.

Telle était la coutume du peuple des grands elfes et des Vélanes depuis des siècles. Rowena ne cessait d'être émerveillée par ces êtres, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, qui l'avaient accueillie quand elle avait été abandonnée par sa mère.

« Non, encore juste un peu de patience, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire poli. »

Les grands elfes n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec leurs congénères, les elfes de maison, qui malheureusement avaient été réduit à l'esclavage par les sorciers.

Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux humains, leurs visages aux traits androgynes les rendaient tous gracieux et mystérieux. Leur peau était d'un blanc laiteux et lisse comme le marbre. Ils n'avaient comme seule différence avec Rowena qu'une paire d'oreilles légèrement plus longues et pointues.

Ils cohabitaient avec les Vélanes depuis quelques centaines d'années. Les elfes étaient insensibles à leurs charmes hypnotiques, c'est pourquoi ils n'étaient pas effrayés à l'idée de vivre avec ce peuple.

Rowena, en revanche, essayait de ne pas les croiser, parce qu'elle, en sa qualité d'humaine, n'était pas immunisée et, contrairement aux légendes, les Vélanes n'étaient pas un peuple uniquement composé de femmes.

« Es-tu prête pour le bal ? »

Rowena sourit et répondit après avoir terminé la silhouette de la chevelure :

« Je n'y vais pas.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu le sais bien, murmura en rougissant Rowena.

\- Les vélanes ne te feront rien tu sais, tout le monde ici sait que tu es humaine, notre humaine. »

Elle se mit à rire. Le peuple l'avait si bien accepté qu'elle avait l'impression que chacun des 100 elfes de cette petite forteresse était un membre de sa famille.

« C'est sur la confiance qu'une cohabitation est possible.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas aller contre leur nature, Aegnor.

\- Non, c'est certain, mais peut-être que toi, tu peux aller contre la tienne ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses propos. Il sourit mystérieusement.

« Viens au bal, et je t'apporterai un cadeau très spécial. »

Sans autre échange, Rowena termina le portrait et le donna à Aegnor. Elle n'était pas totalement rassurée à l'idée d'aller au bal, mais l'elfe avait réellement piqué sa curiosité. Après tout, que risquait-elle à accepter… ?

Le soir venu, elle enfila une robe bleu nuit aux coutures dorées, et laissa ses longs cheveux noirs tomber sur ses épaules. Elle quitta ensuite sa maison qui était en fait une espèce d'immense cocon suspendu comme tous les autres à un arbre immense que les elfes appelaient Aldaron, ce qui signifiait le seigneur des arbres. Ces cocons étaient reliés entre eux par de petites passerelles de bois et de corde.

Le bal était une célébration ayant lieu chaque année après que les guerriers elfiques aient été désignés. Il avait lieu au cœur même du tronc de l'Aldaron, qui était en quelque sorte la grande place de cette immense forteresse.

Rowena traversa les passerelles désertes jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du tronc. Aegnor l'y attendait avec un coffret noir. La jeune femme, curieuse, lui sourit.

« Que manigances-tu ?

\- Ouvres, et tu verras. »

La jeune femme, suspicieuse, ouvrit prudemment le coffret noir et écarquilla les yeux en détaillant le contenu.

Reposant sur un coussin de velours noir, un diadème en argent absolument magnifique l'attendait sagement. De sa main, Rowena retraça la tête de l'aigle qui semblait tenir entre ses ailes déployées une magnifique pierre bleutée.

« Il y a une inscription gravée dessus. »

Détachant délicatement le diadème, Rowena chercha l'inscription et la lut à voix haute.

« Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. C'est magnifique.

\- Ce diadème est imprégné de la magie elfique et, en le portant, tu seras immunisée au charme des Vélanes ! »

La jeune femme sourit de bonheur.

« Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible.

\- La magie rend tout possible, Rowena ! Laisse-moi te le mettre. »

Aegorn le glissa dans les cheveux noirs de Rowena et regarda son sourire radieux.

« Je pense que tu es prête pour le bal à présent. »


	7. Le départ de Godric

_3 ans plus tard dans la lande des Gobelins_

* * *

Ce jour était très spécial, Godric l'avait tant attendu. Il regarda l'horizon, s'imaginant déjà y marcher sans but pour découvrir le monde. Le matin, en se levant, il avait croisé le regard sombre de son précepteur, lui aussi savait parfaitement quel jour c'était. Tout comme il se rappelait de la promesse qu'il avait faite au garçon la première fois que celui-ci avait exprimé l'envie de partir à l'aventure.

Godric attendit d'avoir fini l'ensemble de ses corvées du jour pour parler à Kaez. Ils revenaient à peine de la chasse quand le gobelin se mit à parler en premier.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites toujours partir ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son précepteur, il lui devait énormément , il le savait. Et aujourd'hui s'il partait, ce n'était certainement pas un adieu. Il ne tournait pas le dos à ce peuple qui l'avait accueilli, il souhaitait juste voir d'autre chose, connaître d'autres gens.

« Oui Kaez, je veux toujours partir. Vas-tu respecter ta promesse ?

\- Oui, un gobelin respecte toujours sa parole. Ce soir tu auras atteint la majorité, ainsi tu seras libre de partir où bon te sembleras ! »

Godric mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il avait enfin l'accord qu'il espérait tant. Il finit par sourire.

« Merci. »

Le gobelin grogna en réponse.

« Ne pars pas ce soir, laisse-moi au moins faire une fête pour fêter ton départ.

\- D'accord, merci Kaez, réitéra le jeune homme, toujours avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Arrête donc de sourire bêtement, nous avons un festin à préparer ! »

Godric ne perdit pas son sourire mais aida aussitôt son précepteur pour tout organiser. Ici, quand il se passait quelque chose d'important, c'était tout le village qui était convié.

Et malgré l'attitude parfois bougonne de Kaez, le départ de Godric était un événement important, et il appréhendait de laisser ce petit partir.

La nouvelle se répandit très rapidement. Tous les gobelins se réunissaient sur la grande place, où des tables en bois étaient placées. Chacun apportait de quoi manger, boire ou s'amuser.

Certains, leur instrument sous le bras, s'installaient pour animer un peu la soirée à venir. Godric, au milieu de tout cela, se rendit compte que les gobelins, en dépit de la dureté de la vie ici, lui manqueraient beaucoup.

« Godric. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kaez qui lui tendait quelque chose.

« Pour ton voyage, se contenta de dire le gobelin. »

Kaez retira délicatement la toile beige qui enroulait une épée comme il n'en avait jamais vu, et sur laquelle son prénom était inscrit, suivit d'un autre.

« Gryffondor ?

\- C'est le nom que nous avons décidé de te donner pour ton courage et ta loyauté. »

Godric caressa la lame de la main.

« Merci Kaez. Sois sans crainte, je n'oublierai aucun de vous, et je reviendrai, je te le promets. »

Le lendemain, son épée attachée dans le dos par des lanières de cuir et son sac en bandoulière, Godric s'éloigna à contrecœur du village.

Le jeune homme se demanda même en marchant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de renoncer, mais l'appel du monde, de l'aventure, fut plus fort. Godric avait besoin de connaître, de voir d'autres choses.

Il ressentait aussi l'impression de plus en plus forte qu'il allait faire partie de quelque chose d'important, de plus grand que lui, mais cela à la seule condition de partir à la découverte !


	8. Marché conclu

Lovelylove2016, merci tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

Godric ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps, ni combien de jours, il marchait. En revanche les terres arides qu'il avait toujours connues avaient été remplacées par de la boue, des petits cours d'eau ruisselant partout et des hautes herbes.

S'enfonçant dans la boue pour la troisième fois, il soupira en regardant les environs. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt et il pouvait déjà voir la lune dans le ciel.

Une tâche dans l'horizon attira alors son attention. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui l'attendait, mais il nourrissait l'espoir soudain de ne pas devoir dormir à même ce sol humide.

Prenant rapidement sa décision, Godric accéléra le pas malgré les difficultés qu'il rencontrait sur ce genre de terrain. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il identifia un château surplombant un petit village.

Godric se souvint alors des mises en garde de Kaez. Son précepteur lui avait dit qu'il existait dans ce monde des moldus qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la magie. Ni même l'existence des créatures qui peuplaient cet terre tout comme eux. Le jeune homme savait que dans les deux cas, il devait à tout prix garder le silence sous peine d'être exécuté.

Il était persuadé d'être dans un village moldu. Godric s'arrêta avant d'atteindre l'entrée du village en voyant un petit attroupement à l'écart. Il apercevait cinq hommes, entourant un sixième. Godric s'avança en entendant des insultes :

« C'est ton chien de garde ! Langue de Serpent ! Je suis sûr que c'est ta faute si nos moutons se font dévorer !

\- Tu es un démon ! Un sorcier de magie noire ! Nous allons te faire exécuter ! »

Godric fronça les sourcils et poussa l'un d'eux. Le jeune homme avait le pressentiment qu'il fallait qu'il s'interpose avant que la situation ne dégénère. Au centre de toute cette attention, il y avait un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs d'à peu près le même âge que lui.

« Excusez-moi, mais je peux savoir où je suis ? »

Le plus vieux s'avança dangereusement vers Godric, l'air menaçant.

« T'es qui, toi ?

\- Un simple voyageur.

\- Eh bien reprend ton voyage, le voyageur ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Tu es le chef de ce village ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement.

« Non, je…

\- Alors ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. »

Il regarda les quatre compères qui l'accompagnaient

\- Cinq contre un, voilà qui est très courageux !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, le voyageur ! Intervint le plus vieux. »

Avant que Godric ne puisse répliquer, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qu'il tentait de protéger. Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête en baissant les yeux vers les hautes herbes.

Godric ne comprit pas aussitôt le message, mais soudain quelque chose surgit des herbes pour se jeter sur le plus vieux. Il dévisagea la longue créature qui avait ouvert grand sa gueule afin de planter ses deux longues canines acérées dans la cuisse du trouble fait.

La réaction fut immédiate : il cria de douleur, et ses amis fuirent en l'abandonnant là.

Godric sourit légèrement, peut-être qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui finalement. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'aide. »

Son interlocuteur se contenta de répondre par un rictus avant de se tourner vers le serpent. Godric n'entendit que des sifflements sortir de sa bouche, mais cela eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise l'animal.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Godric

\- Tu parles d'Arthéris ? C'est une vipère, tu n'en as jamais vu ?

\- Là où je vivais, il n'y avait aucune créature ressemblant à ça.

\- Et où vivais-tu ?

\- Plutôt loin… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je suis Godric Gryffondor ! Commença alors le jeune homme.

\- Et moi Salazar Serpentard. »

Godric hocha la tête, trouvant ce nom plutôt amusant.

« Tu vis ici Salazar ? »

Le brun se contenta de désigner le château.

« Alors ces terres sont à toi…

\- À mon père. »

Godric s'enfonça à nouveau dans la boue en jurant.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude des marécages toi, lança Salazar,amusé. Marche dans mes pas ».

Il obtempéra et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée du village.

« Mon père est absent pour quelques jours, si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour te reposer… proposa Salazar. »

Godric regarda les environs : il était bien dans un village de Moldu, aucun doute. La vipère se faufila entre ses jambes et grimpa jusqu'aux épaules de Salazar.

« Eh bien j'avoue que j'aimerais éviter de dormir dans la boue cette nuit. »

Salazar hocha la tête en guidant Godric jusqu'au château. Au passage, les deux hommes remarquèrent le silence de mort qui régnait aujourd'hui. Il y avait également plein de parchemin sur les murs montrant des dessins au fusain.

Godric prit l'un d'eux et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait reconnu entre milles, l'image d'un loup-garou, et ce, malgré la grossièreté des traits.

« Ne fais pas attention à tout ça, lança Salazar qu il'entraînait à sa suite.

\- Où est ton père ?

\- En voyage d'affaires, il fait du commerce avec un autre village.»

Godric plissa légèrement les lèvres. Il ne connaissait pas Salazar depuis très longtemps, mais il avait déjà l'impression qu'il lui mentait.

« Et ces dessins dehors ? »

Salazar haussa les épaules.

« Il y a des maladies. La terre marécageuse n'est pas bonne pour les bêtes, mais les villageois préfèrent croire que c'est un loup géant qui tue leurs bêtes. Rien de plus qu'une croyance locale… »

Souhaitant tester Salazar, Godric fit une légère moue.

« Ça ressemble plus à un loup-garou. »

Salazar s'arrêta de marcher brusquement et se tourna, suspicieux, vers Godric.

« De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais. »

Le brun dévisagea Godric avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le château, il en ouvrit les portes et laissa Godric entrer avant de refermer aussitôt.

« Qui es-tu ?! assena-t-il alors immédiatement en se plaçant face à Godric.

« Commence !

\- Certainement pas, tu sais que tu pourrais être pendu pour avoir proféré ce genre de délire !

\- Il paraît oui, mais de nous deux, tu serais le premier, langue de serpent… »

Salazar recula légèrement et regarda attentivement Godric avant de parler.

« Le loup qu'ils cherchent est bien un loup-garou, c'est mon père. Hier c'était la pleine lune, et ce matin il n'est pas rentré. »

Godric perçut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Salazar.

« À ton tour le voyageur, qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Je suis un sorcier comme toi, j'ai grandi dans les landes sauvages parmi les Gobelins. »

Salazar hocha lentement la tête.

« Vu ton épée, je m'en doutais un peu. Seuls les Gobelins ont un tel savoir-faire dans le travail du métal…

\- Tu es aussi un loup-garou toi ?

\- Non, mon père m'a recueilli quand j'étais enfant.

\- Est-ce que les villageois ont pu lui faire du mal ?

\- Normalement je l'enferme dans les cachots, mais parfois, il doit partir chasser. Et cette nuit justement les villageois se sont tous rassemblés pour partir en chasse. Habituellement mon père est toujours de retour quand je me lève le matin.

\- La transformation est très éprouvante, peut-être qu'il a préféré trouver un endroit où se reposer avant de rentrer. »

Salazar hocha la tête bien qu'il n'y crût pas vraiment. Godric plissa les lèvres.

« Si tu m'accueilles ici pour que je me repose un peu avant de reprendre la route, je m'engage à t'aider pour retrouver ton père. Ce marché te convient-il ? »

Salazar hocha aussitôt la tête et tendit la main.

« Marché conclut. »

Godric serra la main du jeune homme.


	9. Deuil et flammes

Chapitre corrigé

* * *

Godric suivit Salazar dans les marécages avec admiration. Il connaissait le terrain par cœur, mais pour lui tout ici se ressemblait.

Le même ruisseau, la même touffe d'herbe jaune, et pas un arbre à l'horizon qui aurait pu lui servir de repère. Il devait se fier aveuglément au jeune Salazar Serpentard.

Godric n'était pas méfiant de nature, même si la méfiance était un trait de caractère propre aux gobelins. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs que Kaez lui avait reproché maintes et maintes fois, de faire trop vite confiance aux gens.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme comprenait enfin le point de vue de son précepteur. Il était tout seul à présent, et il ne devait sa survie qu'à son instinct.

Il lança un regard à Salazar qui marchait devant lui. Quelque chose en lui, lui donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Mais en même temps, une deuxième voix lui murmurait de se méfier malgré tout. Salazar était un jeune homme étrange, mais comment le lui reprocher ?

Godric pouvait affirmer, qu'à sa place, élevé dans cet environnement par un père loup-garou, il ne serait pas pareil voire pire que Salazar.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Salazar accélérer le pas pour finalement se mettre à courir. Voulant le suivre, Godric s'enfonça les deux pieds dans la boue. Coincé, il leva la tête pour découvrir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Salazar.

Une forme gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

Godric serra la mâchoire quand Salazar se mit à genoux dans la boue, redressant le corps recroquevillé d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait les yeux clos, la peau très pâle et le corps recouvert de blessures récentes comme anciennes… sa peau était marbrée de cicatrices.

Godric pesta et se dégagea brusquement de la flaque de boue pour rejoindre Salazar, dont le visage s'était complètement fermé.

« Il ne respire plus, et son corps est froid, il doit être mort depuis plusieurs heures déjà... »

Salazar avait dit cette phrase sans la moindre émotion apparente, c'était réellement effrayant.

« C'est ton père ? » Demanda Godric sous le choc.

Salazar baissa les yeux vers le corps, il attira doucement la tête de l'homme contre sa poitrine en répondant :

« Oui. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était devenu rouge. Rowena, les cheveux collés contre la tempe à cause de la chaleur, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui se passait. Comment l'Aldaron avait-il pu prendre feu comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ? Comment cette cité qu'elle avait toujours connue avait-elle pu disparaître si vite.

Luttant contre la foule des vélanes et des elfes qui fuyaient, Rowena était complètement désorientée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se repérer dans ce chaos. La plupart étaient déjà partis loin, mais quelque chose empêchait Rowena d'avancer.

Elle parvient à rejoindre la terre ferme, et s'arrêta devant l'horrible spectacle. L'Aldaron, le fier arbre qui avait porté son peuple depuis toutes ces années, n'était plus qu'une immense torche dans l'horizon.

Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur cuisante contre sa peau. La lumière était si forte qu'on se serait presque cru en plein jour.

Rowena tomba à genoux devant ce spectacle, elle n'avait connu que ça, et aujourd'hui c'était comme si son monde s'écroulait…Elle n'avait plus aucun repère. La jeune femme perdit la notion du temps et se retrouva bientôt seule dans la nuit pleurant devant le feu maintenant mourant de l'Aldaron.

Il ne restait plus que des cendres qui volaient dans le ciel, portées par la brise brûlante.

* * *

Godric recouvrit le corps du père de Salazar après l'avoir porté jusqu'au château. Il referma la porte des cachots et retourna dans le hall pour y retrouver Salazar.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Salazar… »

Le visage du jeune homme ne montra rien du désespoir qu'il ressentait. Son père avait toujours voulu qu'il reste fort quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'aurait pas aimé que Salazar pleure à son décès.

« Je serais le prochain, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, lâcha-t-il finalement au bout d'un long silence. »

Godric se doutait bien que seul, livré à lui-même, avec tous ces gens qui avaient tué son père et qui l'accusaient de sorcellerie, il serait rapidement pendu ou pire. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Alors accompagne-moi !

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Est-ce que c'est important, tant que nous partons d'ici ? »

Salazar devait admettre que non, tant qu'il quittait ces maudits marécages rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mais partir lui semblait soudain effrayant.

« Et Arthéris sera bien évidemment une alliée précieuse ! Essaya Godric pour rassurer son nouvel ami. »

Cela sembla achever de convaincre Salazar qui siffla pour appeler l'animal.

« Laisse-moi simplement emporter quelques affaires. »

Ils se mirent d'accord sur les affaires importantes à prendre.

Ils réduisirent ensuite l'ensemble des réserves alimentaires du château pour les mettre dans un sac. Salazar ajouta quelques affaires personnelles, sa baguette évidemment et un étrange médaillon qu'il plaça rapidement autour de son cou avant de le glisser sous ses vêtements. Il enfila une cape et plaça le sac sur son dos.

Godric l'attendait calmement. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il avait à présent un compagnon d'aventure…Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais était-ce pour autant dérangeant ? Non, absolument pas.

Arthéris s'enroula autour de la jambe de Godric, ce dernier frissonna sous la désagréable sensation des écailles froides contre sa peau. Il laissa pourtant l'animal atteindre son bras tranquillement. Voyant le malaise de Godric, Salazar tendit la main et la vipère se précipita avant de s'enrouler doucement autour du cou de son maître.

« Tu es prêt ? Engagea Godric en haussant les sourcils, il vaut mieux partir en pleine nuit pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des villageois… »

Salazar approuva.

« Oui je suis prêt. »

Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard quittèrent ensemble les marécages pour se diriger vers l'horizon lointain.


	10. Pluie de cendres

Chapitre corrigé

* * *

À mesure qu'ils marchaient, la terre devenait de plus en plus sèche. C'était un terrain beaucoup plus praticable et habituel pour Godric. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas avant de se souvenir qu'il avait à présent un compagnon de marche. Salazar, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le sol, la vipère frotta son museau contre la joue du brun.

Godric se mit à genoux à côté de lui.

« Tu ne dois pas oublier de boire régulièrement, Salazar, le réprimanda-t-il en lui faisant boire quelques gorgées d'eau. »

Salazar se redressa, regardant l'horizon.

« Il n'y a rien à perte de vue… »

Godric sourit.

« Tu n'avais jamais quitté ton marécage avant ?

\- Et toi, tu avais quitté les landes avant maintenant ?

\- Non, mais ce type de terrain y ressemble, je sais m'y repérer ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je me demande seulement où tout ça va nous mener. »

Godric se laisse tomber sur le sol à son tour et ferma les yeux tout en profitant de la chaleur vive du soleil.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu étais prédestiné à faire quelque chose de grand dans ta vie ? »

Salazar le regarda étrangement.

« Non, pas vraiment… Les rêves n'avaient pas leur place dans les marécages.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'un simple rêve, je te parle d'une profonde conviction, à l'intérieur de toi-même ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… »

Salazar essuya son front et écarta ses cheveux noirs.

« En s'installant dans les marécages, mon père était persuadé qu'il construirait autour de son château une ville prospère qui ne cesserait jamais de s'étendre et de devenir plus riche encore…La terre s'est rapidement révélée être un obstacle pour beaucoup de choses, l'habitation, l'élevage, les plantations… Mon unique conviction profonde est qu'il ne faut pas agir par instinct mais guidé par la raison et la ruse. »

Godric se redressa quand quelque chose virevolta juste devant ses yeux. Salazar fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Une pluie de petits flocons blancs tombait de plus en plus.

« Ça ne peut pas être de la neige, murmura Godric levant sa main pour recueillir un petit flocon. »

Salazar secoua la tête.

« C'est de la cendre, il doit y avoir un volcan quelque part, ou alors quelque chose de très gros a pris feu.

\- Peut-être dans ce cas que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide lança Godric en se levant. »

Il aida Salazar à en faire de même.

« Essayons de trouver d'où les cendres peuvent provenir.

\- Le vent va vers le nord…

\- Alors allons au sud. »

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps avant de trouver la source des cendres. Traversant l'horizon, ils pouvaient distinguer les restes d'un arbre qui devait jadis être immense. Beaucoup plus grand que tout ce qui leur avait été donné de voir.

Les deux compagnons de route froncèrent les sourcils, la pluie de cendres s'intensifiait et il devenait de plus en plus dur de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« Un tel arbre ne peut exister…

\- Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un arbre du monde magique… »

Godric le regarda.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Certaines légendes racontent qu'il existe dans le monde magique d'immenses arbres symbole dans lesquels des peuples peuvent vivre à l'abri de ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir…C'était le genre de foyer que j'aurais aimé trouver… »

Godric plaça sa main devant ses yeux et leva la tête. Quelque chose au loin semblait virevolter sur le sol, comme une étoffe…

« Il y a quelque chose, là. »

Les deux jeunes hommes progressèrent difficilement jusqu'au point désigné par Godric.

Salazar tira sur l'étoffe qui ne céda pas, il se pencha et entreprit de la dégager des cendres. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une étoffe.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-dessous Godric ! »

Les deux s'empressèrent d'enlever la cendre du corps couché sur le sol.

« Vous m'entendez ?! »

Un faible murmure lui répondit. C'était une jeune femme qui portait une robe bleu foncé et avait de longs cheveux noirs.

« Elle a plusieurs brûlures, il faut que nous trouvions de quoi la soigner, observa Salazar. »

Godric souleva délicatement la jeune femme.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils se remirent en route.

« Tu crois qu'elle vivait dans cet arbre Salazar ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, comment tu expliques sinon qu'elle soit là, seule, perdue en plein désert ? Et ces brûlures… »

Godric baissa les yeux vers son fardeau, ils accélérèrent le pas.


	11. Végétation luxuriante

Chapitre en correction

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient. Salazar et Godric étaient plutôt inquiets, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience. Ils vérifiaient régulièrement qu'elle respirait encore, son souffle était faible. Il leur fallait de l'aide.

Heureusement pour Godric le désert aride et la chaleur étouffante avait laissé place à un immense jardin verdoyant, frais et humide. C'était comme s'ils avaient brusquement changé de monde.

La végétation était si abondante que Salazar devait avec sa baguette faire un passage à Godric. D'une force incroyable, ce dernier tenait toujours la jeune femme solidement dans ses bras.

Salazar, lui aurait déjà déposé les armes à sa place. D'ailleurs c'était plus pour lui que pour Godric qu'ils firent une courte pause.

Salazar but une gorgé d'eau et entrepris de mettre de l'eau fraiche sur les brûlures de la jeune fille

" Je vais prendre de la hauteur pour me repérer, on ne voit rien à 1 mètre dans cette jungle !" Engagea Godric.

Avant que Salazar ne puisse répondre, le jeune homme était déjà perché sur un arbre à 3 mètre du sol.

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel, il était vraiment infatigable. En versant de l'eau directement de la gourde le brun faillit tout renverser sur lui dans un sursaut. La blessée venait juste d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle se mit a tousser furieusement crachant de ses poumons toutes la cendre respirée. Le brun frappa légèrement dans son dos pour l'aider et lui fit ensuite boire de l'eau

" Ca va aller respire, l'air est humide et frais ici, ça te fera du bien"

Elle garda son calme et obéit buvant, et respirant lentement. Tout son corps lui brûlait c'était insupportable.

" Reste ici, je vais chercher quelque herbes, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'utilise dans cette jungle."

Se laissant retomber sur le dos elle regarda la lumière traverser les feuillages, pendant un bref instant elle eut l'impression que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle admirait L'Aldaron

Salazar revint avec quelque herbe qu'il écrasé avec une pierre dans de l'écorce

" Tu peux parler ?"

Elle hocha la tête répondant d'une voix très enrouée

" Oui

\- Je peux savoir ton prénom

\- Rowena, Rowena Serdaigle

\- Tu vivais dans l'arbre n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle le regarda avec suspision

Il leva les mains

" Du calme, je suis un sorcier, comme lui" dit-il en désignant le haut de l'arbre où Godric grimpé

Elle fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux

" Mais qui êtes vous ?"

Salazar appliqué le mélange d'herbe sur les brûlures, cela soulagea immédiatement la jeune femme

" Moi, c'est Salazar Serpentard, je viens d'une zone marécageuse plus à l'Est. Godric lui vient des landes sauvages, il vivait avec les gobelins"

Rowena ferma les yeux de soulagement

" Oui je vivais dans l'arbre qui a prit feu, j'ignore comment...

\- Tu y vivais seule ?

\- Non, j'ai été recueillit enfant par les grands elfes qui vivent en cohabitation avec les vélanes, je suppose que dans la précipitation, ils n'ont pas remarqué mon absence

\- Quand nous t'avons retrouvé tu étais couverte de cendre...

\- Merci Salazar, vous m'avez secouru"

Godric choisit ce moment pour atterrir sur le sol couvert de feuille

" J'ai trouvé notre prochaine destination annonça t'il fièrement

Il regarda la blessée réveillé

\- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée !"

Salazar nettoya ses mains, déposa sur le sol l'écorce, et se leva pour aller parler à Godric

" Elle s'appelle Rowena, et j'avais raison elle vivait avec un peuple magique, dans l'arbre qui prenait feu" murmura t-il a Godric

Celui-ci hocha la tête

" Il y a une maison pas loin d'ici, on trouvera sûrement de quoi faire disparaitre ses brûlures"

Salazar approuva

" Oui j'ai bien l'impression que ces terres appartiennent à des sorciers, une telle végétation ne peut-être que d'origine magique !"

Godric se tourna vers Rowena

" Tu peux marcher ?"

Rowena hocha la tête

" Sinon je serais ravis de te porter encore" lança t-il d'un ton moqueur

Salazar sourit légèrement.

" En route alors !"

Prenant tout de même appuie sur Godric, Rowena marcha derrière Salazar.

En suivant les indications de Griffondor, ils découvrirent rapidement une immense maison perdue dans la végétation. Un immense labyrinthe marqué l'entrée de la démeure, ainsi qu'un immense portail en fer forgé, portant l'inscription « Poufsouffle »


	12. Le fil d'Aria

Merci LovelyLove2016, effectivement petite erreur d'inattention^^

Chapitre en cours de correction

* * *

" On est déjà passé par là" Objecta Salazar en jetant un regard à Godric

Celui-ci s'arrêta, Rowena secoua la tête

" Salazar a raison, on tourne...

\- Chut !" Intervient Godric.

Rowena et Salazar échangèrent un regard. Après plusieurs minutes de silence ce qu'avait attendu Godric se reproduit. Un rire.

Nos trois compagnons d'infortune se mirent alors en quête de chercher désespérément après l'origine de ce rire, qui provenait vraisemblablement d'une petite fille.

" le rire vient du nord" Objecta Salazar

" On revient justement du nord, c'est un cul de sac" Argua Rowena

" Le bruit te semble venir du nord, mais il vient de l'opposé" Lança Godric avec suffisance

Salazar le regarda sourcil haussé

" Tu m'en diras tant..."

Rowena soupira en se retournant pour reprendre son chemin. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt en dévisageant la petite fille blonde qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

" C'est évident Salazar la façon dont le bruit se diffuse dépend de tout un tas de facteurs.

\- et toi bien sûr tu les connais tous ?!

\- Je n'ais pas dis ça…C'est juste…

\- De toutes façon ça ne change rien, on est dans un fichu Labyrinthe si ça se trouve on cherche après une personne qui est encore plus perdue que nous !

\- Pourquoi rirait-elle dans ce cas ?"

" Euh les gars ?" Intervint Rowena.

" Quoi ?" Hurlèrent Godric et Salazar à l'unisson en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, en voyant la petite fille leur faire un petit signe de la main avec un grand sourire.

Rowena s'agenouilla devant la petite fille.

" Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Aria Poufsouffle"

Les trois protagonistes se rappelèrent du nom inscrit sur le portail à l'entrée du Labyrinthe

" Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à sortir du Labyrinthe s'il te plait Aria, nous nous sommes perdus."

Aria détailla longtemps Rowena

" Tu as l'air d'avoir mal…

\- Oui, je me suis blessé

\- Tu devrais peut-être venir à la maison alors."

Rowena se tourna vers Godric et Salazar, les deux hochèrent la tête.

" D'accord, nous te suivons."

La petite fille sourit et se mit à sautiller entre les couloirs du labyrinthe. Derrière Salazar, et Godric soutenant Rowena, durent presque courir pour la suivre. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une espèce d'immense verger d'arbre fruitier. Au bout de cette immense plaine, une majestueuse maison surplombait l'ensemble.

Les trois haussèrent les sourcils stupéfaits par tant de beauté.

" Mes parents ne sont jamais là, mais Helga et Tinga pourront te soigner" Lança la petite fille à l'intention de Rowena.

" Qui sont-elles ?

\- Ma sœur, et l'elfe de maison de notre famille"

Godric regarda Salazar, confirmant ce qu'ils soupçonnaient

" Des sorciers.

\- Helga !" Cria la jeune Aria en courant à travers la plaine.

Une jeune femme rousse sortie immédiatement du manoir et en voyant qu'Aria était accompagné, son expression douce se durcie. Elle attira Aria contre elle et vérifia la présence de sa baguette dans son tablier.

Godric et Salazar lancèrent un regard à Rowena, elle était beaucoup plus diplomate que d'eux, alors il vallait mieux la laisser parler

" Nous sommes désolé pour notre intrusion…

\- Qui êtes-vous ?" Coupa la rousse

" Je m'appelle Rowena Serdaigle je viens du peuple des Vélanes et des grand elfes, notre village a prit feu et j'ai été secouru par les deux garçons derrière moi."

Godric fit maladroitement signe à Helga qui le regarda en plissant les yeux.

" Godric Griffondor, je viens du peuple des Gobelins."

Le troisième comparse enchaina

" Salazar Serpentard, je viens des marécages, et je suis le fil d'un loup-garou"

Rowena se retourna aussitôt vers lui, tandis que Godric le frappa à l'épaule.

" Quoi ? Tu vivais bien avec les gobelins toi !"

Helga regarda les blessures de Rowena qui reprit la parole après avec lancé un regard exaspéré à Salazar.

" Nous ne voulons pas vous faire du mal, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu avant que nous reprenions notre chemin."

Helga sembla hésiter un moment. Personne ne s'était jamais aventuré jusqu'ici, le Labyrinthe n'était pas juste là pour décorer…Mais Aria était jeune et naïve…Néanmoins la jeune femme devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas bien l'air dangereux.

" D'accord, venez vous semblez épuisé. Aria, pas un mot aux parents à propos de ça d'accord ? "

La blonde hocha la tête avant de repartir jouer comme si de rien n'était.

Helga les guida jusqu'à la cuisine en passant par la porte arrière.

Tinga en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule en fit tomber son saladier.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux, donne leur a manger s'il te plait."

L'elfe de maison suspicieuse s'exécuta en lançant de temps en temps des regards furtifs surtout vers Godric et Salazar.

Helga entraina Rowena dans sa propre chambre et l'installa sur son lit avant d'entreprendre de la soigner.

" Comment ton village a pris feu ?

\- Je l'ignore. Nous vivions dans l'arbre de l'Aldaron…"

Helga releva les yeux

" Mon père m'a déjà parlé de cet endroit, il disait que c'était magnifique...

\- Je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et tout autour de moi n'était pas que flamme et cendre…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

\- Repose toi " Murmura Helga en terminant de soigner les brûlures, je te monterais a manger.

" Merci beaucoup."

La rousse rejoignit Salazar et Godric

Tinga avait réalisé un véritable festin et les deux garçons dévoraient comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours…

Elle s'installa en face d'eux en les dévisageant. L'elfe de maison quitta la pièce.

Salazar s'arrêta de manger alors que Godric continuait de s'empiffrer. Un gros coup de coude plus tard et il fut à son tour très attentif.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites vraiment ici ?"

Salazar soupira avant de répondre

" Godric est arrivé dans mon village il y a quelque jour, il m'a proposé son aide pour retrouver mon père, après la nuit de la pleine lune….

\- Oui j'ai eu l'accord de mon précepteur de quitter le village à ma majorité...ajouta Godric en haussant les épaules, j'ai toujours voulu voyager.

\- Bref, reprit Salazar, j'ai…Perdu mon père, et comme le village allait certainement me brûler vif pour sorcellerie, j'ai préféré partir avec Godric. Ont traversaient une espèce de désert quand on a trouvé Rowena sous une pluie de cendre.

\- On a continué à marcher dans l'espoir de retrouver la civilisation et de pouvoir soigner Rowena. La suite tu la connais."


	13. Le hasard

Chapitre en attente de correction

* * *

\- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'ils se sont tous les quatre retrouvés ensembles comme ça ?

Minerva secoua la tête incrédule avant de reprendre

\- Ils habitaient dans des peuples totalement différents ! Aux quatre coins du pays !

Albus sourit de façon énigmatique

\- Le hasard est une chose curieuse, ne trouvez vous pas ?

\- Si toutefois le hasard existe… depuis que je vous connais, je doute de plus en plus de ce fait ! Murmura Minerva suspicieuse.

Albus se mit à rire légèrement avant de répondre

\- Vous savez à cette époque, le monde n'était pas si grand…

\- Je suis persuadée qu'Helga va les suivre, elle n'a pas sa place dans cette famille d'aristocrate...

Enigmatique le directeur haussa les épaules

\- J'ai quand même dû mal à vous croire…Est-ce que finalement tout ce que nous vivons est le résultat de tous un tas de prophéties obscures ? Même si c'était pour le plus grand bien, j'ignore si j'abandonnerais mes enfants….

Songeuse l'enseignante regarda les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, tout autour d'eux était très calme. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, elle percevait les lumières laiteuse de la lune déjà haute dans le ciel.

Une ultime question vint alors effleurer Minerva qui relève la tête :

\- Ont-ils seulement un jour découvert qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs ?

Albus se perdit légèrement dans ses pensées avant de répondre

\- Cela très chère, c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

Cette fin vous laissera peut-être un goût d'inachevé...Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de la terminer pour passer à autre chose. J'avais un peu l'impression de tourner en rond, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas :3


End file.
